The Land Before Time (TV series)
The Land Before Time is an American animated television series, based on The Land Before Time film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It was developed for television by Ford Riley for Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Television (Amblin Entertainment produced the first film), and premiered on YTV in Canada for a test on January 5, 2007. It was made as traditionally animated with computer-animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards have used, with occasional cel-shaded computer animated characters in wide shots. The main antagonists in the series are Red Claw, an evil villainous Tyrannosaurus, and Screech and Thud, two henchmen Utahraptors. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, due to Chomper and Ruby being absent in that film. On December 10, 2015, it was announced that Sprout (now Universal Kids) would be reviving the series with a 26-episode second season, which premiered on February 9, 2016. On September 9, 2017, Universal Kids confirmed that the show was renewed for a third season. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast Main * Cody Arens – Littlefoot (singing voice: Anthony Skillman) (2007-2008) * Felix Avitia – Littlefoot (2016-present) * Anndi McAfee – Cera * Aria Curzon – Ducky * Jeff Bennett – Petrie * Rob Paulsen – Spike * Max Burkholder – Chomper (2007-2008) * Isaac Ryan Brown – Chomper (2016-present) * Meghan Strange – Ruby Recurring * Kenneth Mars – Grandpa Longneck (2007-2008) * Barry Botswick – Grandpa Longneck (2016-present) * Miriam Flynn – Grandma Longneck * John Ingle – Daddy Topps (2007-2008) * George Ball – Daddy Topps (2016-present) * Tress MacNeille – Petrie's Mother/Ducky and Spike's Mother * Dorian Harewood – Mr. Thicknose * Jessica Gee – Tria * Meghan Strange – Tricia Guest * Anndi McAfee – Lydia/''Corythosaurus'' * Aria Curzon – Tickly Fuzzy Girl * Jeff Bennett – Brontosaurus #2/Ruby's Siblings/Skip/Mutt/Doc/Kosh (The Amazing Threehorn Girl)/Tickly Fuzzy Elder * Rob Paulsen – Ruby's Father/''Brontosaurus'' #1/Hidden Runner/Mo/Milo/''Stegosaurus''/Guido/''Lambeosaurus'' * Meghan Strange – Plower/''Maiasaura''/''Iguanodon''/''Corythosaurus'' * Pete Sepenuk – Kosh (The Star Day Celebration)/Saro/''Allosaurus'' * Nika Futterman – Ruby's Mother/Ali * Elizabeth Daily – Rhett/Shorty * Jessica Walter – Old One * Cree Summer – Tippy * Susan Krebs – Tippy's Mother * Reba McEntire – Etta * Daman Wayans, Jr. – Wild Arms * Cam Clarke – Bron * Susan Blu – Dara * Mikey Kelley – Hyp * Scott Menville – Nod/Mother Utahraptor * Kevin Michael Richardson – Scuttle * Dorian Harewood – Great Hideous Beast * Jess Harnell – Swooper * Dee Bradley Baker – Baby Acrocanthosaurus (uncredited)/''Rutiodon'' pack Production In 2005, Universal Studios announced its plan to launch a Land Before Time series, beginning with 26 episodes, featuring most of the characters from the movies, as well as introducing a few new ones. The animation would combine two dimensional and three dimensional backgrounds. This television series marked the first project from Universal Studios Home Entertainment's new family entertainment label. Craig Cornblau, president of USHE, mentioned that the new series was to fulfill a "huge consumer demand for high-quality, family-friendly content both on television and the home entertainment arena." Universal Studios stated that the series, set to air in the first half of the year 2007, would debut on Cartoon Network. Glen Ross, who was hired in March 2005 to launch Universal Studios Home Entertainment Family Prods., said that the choice to have the series air first on Cartoon Network had been made on two basis: One, the network was well-noted for its good quality programming, and two, most of the movies in the film series had played on the network many times, so it was believed a good place to start. The episodes were planned to be released on DVD after the series had aired. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2007-08) Season 2 (2016-17) Season 3 (2017-18) Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki